casting moonshadow deutsch
by Scathach2000
Summary: Deutsche Übersetzung von Moonsigns wundervoller Geschichte "Casting Moonshadows". Von allen ausgestoßen und alleine wünscht Remus sich einen Freund, der ihn versteht - und bekommt gleich drei. SBRL und natürlich auch etwas JPLE. Ab chapter 25.


**Disclaimer: Nicht hiervon gehört mir, die Geschichte ist von Moonsign und die Harry-Potter-Welt gehört J.K. Rowling.**

**Hallo, ab hier übernehme ich. Bitte nehmt mir die Übersetzungsfehler nicht so böse, ich bin erst 13. Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen!**

**Herzlichen Dank an meine Freundin (), die die meisten Übersetzungs- und Rechtschreibfehler ausgebessert hat (Ja, vorher war es noch schlimmer).**

**Charaktere, Orte, etc.: JK Rowling**

**Geschichte (+ ein paar OCs): Moonsign**

**Hight on PepperUp (Auf Drogen*)**

_"Worry is interest paid on trouble before it is due"_

_(William R. Inge)_

**SIRIUS: **

Nach der Verhandlung Sirius nahm eine bemerkenswerte Änderung an Remus wahr. Alles an dem Werwolf schien einfach leichter. Als James und Sirius - die es beide nicht länger als ein paar Tage ohne einen Streich zu spielen aushielten - Professor Slughorns Socken verzauberten sodass sie jedes mal, wenn er durch eine Tür ging die slowenische Nationalhymne sangen, hatte Remus auf eine Art gelacht, wie Sirius ihn noch nie hatte lachen sehen. Es war irgendwie hilflos und eigendlich schon fast hysterisch. Als die Tränen über seinen kleines, schmales Gesicht rannen, war Sirius nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass es nur Tränen der Freude waren. Sie schienen auch etwas Erleichterung zu enthalten, und vielleicht anhaltenden Bitterkeit.

Remus schien sogar anders zu laufen. Seine Schultern waren nun weniger gehoben - nicht mehr so, als würde er sich vor jeder Beachtung verstecken. Seine Schritte - immer anmutig – hatten jetzt einen leichten Schwung in sich.

Die größte Veränderung wurde jedoch nach der ersten Vollmondnacht nach dem Prozess deutlich. Sirius, James und Peter machten ihren Weg in den Krankenflügel, wie üblich, mit Schokolade bewaffnet. Als Madame Pomfrey sie entdeckt, lächelte sie und winkte sie in Richtung Tür.

"Ihr müsst ihn heute sehen", sagte sie, mit einem Hauch der Freude in ihrer Stimme, der selten zu hören war. "Er ist einfach so ..." Sie verstummte und lächelte.

Die Rumtreiber tauschten Blicke aus, verwirrt durch diese offene Darstellung von positiven Emotionen von einer Frau, die sie in der Regel nur duldete, wenn sie ihre Liste der "Regeln die im Krankenflügel für alle gelten, ganz besonders für eine bestimmte Gruppe von jungen Gryffindors deren Namen im Interesse nachfolgender Generationen hier nicht genant werden, damit diese nicht in ihre Fußstapfe treten " befolgten. Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis Peter sich auch nur den Titel hatte merken können.

„Die ist doch auf Drogen" zischte Sirius den beiden anderen zu, die der Frau genau wie er misstrauisch hinterher sahen. "Ich habe gehört, es macht süchtig und sie hat uns nicht einmal dazu gezwungen die Liste aufzusagen."

"Es hat auch eine gute Seite," murmelte Peter. "Ich habe nämlich schon wieder vergessen, was Regel Nummer zweiunddreißig war."

"Du sollst kein Arabisches Chilly-Pulver in die Nasen von Slytherins streuen ", sagten Sirius und James gleichzeitig.

"Wirklich? Ich dachte, es hätte was mit Bettpfannen und Wasser-aktivem-Fillibuster-Feuerwerk zu tun."

"Nee, Kumpel", sagte Sirius, während sie sich der Tür zum privaten Zimmer näherten, in dem Remus immer nach dem Vollmond lag. "Das ist Regel dreiundzwanzig. Du hast die Nummern durcheinander gebracht."

Er öffnete die Tür und fuhr fast aus seiner Haut, als seine Ankunft mit dem entzückten Ausruf "Siri!" quittiert wurde.

Er starrte auf das Bett auf dem Remus sich verschlafen aufsetzte und ihn mit schläfrige, aber leuchtende Augen ansah. Er schien, als behindere ihn der sperrigen Verband an der Schulter oder die heilenden Kratzer auf einer seiner Wangen überhaupt nicht. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass dies das gleich, zusammengekauerte Nervenbündel war, das sie sonst seit Weihnachten nach jedem Vollmond begrüßten.

"Ich hatte Recht!" sagte er zu James. "Sie haben beide irgendetwas genommen!"

Die drei näherte sich vorsichtig dem Bett. Sie ließ sich in die Besucherstühle fallen und schauten neugierig auf ihre derzeit kindliche Freund.

"Schoco?" fragte Remus sie und hielt eine Hand hin.

"Das ist alles, wofür du dich interessierst, nicht wahr?"sagte James neckend, während er ihm einen ungeöffneten Schockofrosch an Remus weitergab. "Wir sind deine illegale Schokoladen-Versorgung."

Remus starrte ihn an, als er aufgekaut hatte. "Wolf", sagte er und hielt James mit einer Schokolade verschmierten Hand das Stofftier hin, das James für ihn gemacht hatte. "James machen."

James gab einen leicht verlegenen Lachen. "Yeah. Hab´ ich, Kumpel."

"Pete, Schoco?" Remus fragte sie und hielt seine Hand wieder für den pummeliegen Rumtreiber auf. Peter grinste und reichte ihm ein Stück sah ihm mit gerümpfter Nase beim Essen zu.

"Du weißt schon, das ich danach wieder Aufräumen darf?" beklagte er sich, als die Krümel und der Zuckerguss sich überall verbreiteten. "Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich mir diesen Job aufgehalst habe."

"Mmmm!" murmelte Remus, leckt den Zuckerguss von seinen Fingern, während der Kuscheltierwolf unter seinem Arm reichlich beschmiert wurde.

"Was meinst du, warum er so fröhlich ist?" , fragte Peter. "Er ist sonst nie so. Normalerweise dauert es etwa 20 Minuten, nur um ihn unter der Decke hervorzulocken."

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Sirius und sah Remus an. "Aber er ist allgemein fröhlicher, oder? Und ich glaube, er sieht nicht so zerschlagen aus, wie er es in der Regel nach dem Vollmond tut. Ich denke, es hat damit zu tun, das er seinen Dad losgeworden ist."

"Dad?" Remus erstarrte plötzlich, das glückliche Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht und seinem bernsteinfarbenen Augen weiteten sich vor Angst. "Wo Dad? Wo Dad?" Er rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen.

"Sirius!"fuhr James ihn an.

"Ich hab nicht nachgedacht!" sagte Sirius verzweifelt. "Es ist mir einfach rausgerutscht. Hier Remus, es ist okay. Dad gegangen ist. Erinnerst du dich nicht? Dad ist weg. Er ist weg, Moony."

Er saß auf dem Rand des Bettes und versuchte den kleineren Jungen zu trösten, der wie ein getretener Hund wimmerte.

"Er ist weg. Ich verspreche es. Kein Dad."

"Kein Dad?" fragte Remus mit leiser Stimme und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um Sirius zu sehen.

"Kein Dad", sagte Sirius. "Ich verspreche es."

Remus zögerte, dann entrollt er sich ein wenig und streckte seine dünnen Arme Sirius entgegen in einem offensichtlichen Wunsch, gehalten zu werden. Sirius sah ungeschickt zu ihm hinunter und merkte, das ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg.

"Verdammt noch mal, Sirius, nimm das arme Ding in den Arm", sagte James. "Es ist deine Schuld das er sich so aufregt."

Sirius konnte diesem Ausdruck sowieso nicht lange widerstehen. Remus hatte den unwiederstehlichsten Hundeblick auf der Welt. Sirius schob es auf den Wolf in ihm. Er streckte die Hand aus und zog den kleineren Jungen auf seinen Schoß und Remus klammerte sich an seinen Umhang und drückte sein Gesicht in Sirius Brust. Sirius wünschte die Hitze würde aus seinen Wangen verschwinden, aber er war sich bewusst das James und Peter ihn beobachteten. Die anderen Male hatte er Remus umarmte, war er viel zu aufgewühlt gewesen um darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt schien es nur peinlich intim. Remus duftete nach Schockolade und trockenen Blättern im Herbst, und sein Haar war weich und geschmeidig, wo es Sirius am Hals kitzelte.

Es war ein langes, betretenes Schweigen, aber nach einer Weile begann Remus seinen festen Griff an der Vorderseite von Sirius Umhang zu entspannen.

"Ist er okay?" Peter fragte vorsichtig.

"Moony?" fragte Sirius und entspannende seinen Griff auf dem Werwolf.

Remus gab ein unverständliches Gemurmel von sich und kuschelte sich näher an Sirius Brust. Sirius machte es wütend, als er bemerkte, das er errötete. "Ich glaube, er ist eingeschlafen", sagte er den beiden anderen.

"Richtig", sagte James, der etwas verlegen guckte. Er nahm einen der Schokoladenfrösche vom Bett, packte ihn aus und bis ihm den Kopf ab. Dann er räusperte sich. "So. Meinst du du bewirbst dich für das Quidditch-Team im nächsten Jahr?"

"Ja, wahrscheinlich", sagte Sirius und entspannte sich ein wenig bei diesem Wechsel auf ein weniger heikles Thema.

Als es Zeit zu gehen, legte er den schlafenden Remus zurück auf sein Bett, säuberte ihn und legte seinen Wolf neben ihn. Als er aufstand, felte ihm die wärme des anderen bereits. Er wusste, nicht einmal im Traum würde er das James und Peter verraten. Niemals.

xxxXxxx

Als das Ende des Schuljahre näherte, kam Sirius nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Remus mehr und mehr nervös wurde. Er fing an, sich regelmäßig von der Gesellschaft der anderen zu entschuldigen und und sich zum lesen in die Bibliothek zurückzuziehen. Er war nur halbherzig an den Streichen interessierst, die die anderen Rumtreiber spielten, und er hatte eine Tendenz dazu entwickelt, so in Gedanken zu versinken, dass einer der anderen ihn anstoßen musste, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen.

Schließlich, als zum dritten Mal in Folge, Remus sich Mittags entschuldigte und verschwand, stand Sirius auf um ihm zu folgen.

"Bist du sicher, das du das tun solltest?" , fragte James zweifelnd und sah von von seinen hingekritzelten Last-minute-Zaubertränke Hausaufgaben auf.

"Ich will nur sehen, ob er okay ist", sagte Sirius. "Du weißt, er benimmt sich seit kurzem so seltsam. Vielleicht kann ich ihm helfen."

"Störe ihn bloß nicht", sagte James, spitzte die Lippen und tippte mit seiner Feder dagegen. "Vielleicht will er nur Zeit für sich."

Sirius seufzte. "Ich verspreche, dass, wenn er nicht mit mir reden will, ich ihn in ruhe lasse,in Ordnung?"

James nickte und wand sich wieder seinem Geschreibsel zu.

Sirius schwang sich seine Tasche auf die Schulter und ging in die Bibliothek wobei er die Blicke ignorierte, mit denen Madame Pince ihn beschoss, als er eintrat. Aus irgendeinem Grund , denn er nicht ergründen konnte - und es hatte definitiv nichts mit einer Inszenierung des 1475 Goblin-Krieges, der Mini-Festung, die aus allen Büchern in der Kräuterkunde Abteilung der Bibliothek gebaut worden war, oder einem missglückten _Incendio_ - mochte sie Sirius und James nicht gerne.

Leider wurde schnell klar, das Remus nicht hier war. Sirius verließ die Bibliothek, während er sich fragte, wo sonst sein werwölfischer Freund sein könnte. Er zuckte zusammen, als er einen Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und sich zu der rothaarige Lily Evans hinter ihm umdrehte.

"Wenn du für deinen Freund Lupin suchst", sagte sie, "er ist unter dieser Weide unten am See. Er sah ein bisschen aufgeregt aus, deshalb hab ich gedacht, ich sollte's dir sagen."

Sirius fühlte sich erleichtert. "Danke, Evans."

"Du willst doch nichts machen, was ihn aufregen könnte, nicht wahr?" , fragte sie. "Ich habe bemerkt, dass er immer ein wenig kränklich aussieht, und ich habe das über seine Dad in der Zeitung gelesen."

"Nein", sagte Sirius, ziemlich empört. "Nicht, dass es dich im mindesten was angeht, weil du nicht sein Freund bist, aber ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Deshalb habe ich nach ihm suchen."

Sie warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, dann winkte sie abfällig. "Was auch immer, Black. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum er Sie und Potter als seine Freunde gewählt haben. Er ist sehr nett und ihr zwei seid ein Alptraum."

"Das wirst du nicht mehr sagen, wenn du mit James verheiratet bist," murmelte Sirius, als er sich abwand.

"Was war das?"

"Nichts, Evans."

Er ignorierte ihr empörtes Stottern und lief in Richtung des großen Tores nach draußen. Schnell machte er Remus Gestalt unter der Weide aus.

"Moony?" sagte er, als er den anderen Jungen erreichte und sich neben ihn fallen ließ. "Alles okay, Kumpel?"

Remus warf ihm eine irritierten Blick zu, dann seufzte er. "Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

"Ich habe da so meine Wegen," Sirius gab Remus sein bestes rätselhaftes Lächeln.

"Sirius".

"Okay, Evans hat's mir gesagt."

"Ach. Die hatt mich so komisch angeschaut, als ich hierher gekommen bin."

"Sie scheint sich Sorgen um dich zu machen, Merlin weiß warum. Die kennt dich doch gar nicht."

"Ich glaube, sie wollte nur nett zu sein", sagte Remus vage, fuhr mit den Fingern über die Seite des Buches in seinen Schoß und starrte auf den See. Sirius rollte sich auf den Bauch und stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen um seinen Freund zu untersuchen. Remus Gesicht sah müde und angespannt aus, auch wenn es noch ein paar Wochen bis zum nächsten Vollmond waren.

"Was ist los, Rem?"

Remus schaute weg. "Nichts."

"Das glaube ich nicht. Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu sehen, wenn dich was stört."

"Ich ..." Remus zögerte, ließ sein Buch zur Seite gleiten, zog seine Knie bis zur Brust und legte das Kinn auf ihnen ab. "Sie kennen mich doch nicht so gut", sagte er schließlich.

"Was? Wer?"

"Die Anders."

"Oh." Sirius runzelte die Stirn, unfähig zu sehen, wo dieses Gespräch hinführte führte. "Nun, im Sommer habt ihr eine Chance, euch besser kennen zu lernen, denke ich."

"Ich weiß", sagte Remus. "Das ist es ja, worüber ich mir Sorgen mache."

Sirius setzte sich auf und starrte seinen Freund überrascht an. "Was?"

"Was, wenn sie mich richtig kennen lernen und mich nicht mögen? Was ist, wenn der Werwolf einfach zu viel für sie ist? Du weißt wie komisch und kindisch ich nach dem Vollmond werde. Und das viel Blut und die gebrochene Knochen und solches Zeug? Was, wenn sie sich wünschen, sie hätten mich nie adobtiert? Remus Tonfall wurde immer stiller während er sprach, bis er in einem elenden kleinen Flüstern endete.

"Oh, Moony!" sagte Sirius und legte dem Werwolf einen Arm um die Schulter. "Das ist es, was dich die ganze Zeit bedrückt?"

Remus nickte und wich seinem Blick aus.

"Anders kennen dich," wies Sirius, wohl wissend, dass der einzige Weg, denn Remus verstehen würde, der Logische war. "Du hast ihnen seit fast einem Jahr geschrieben. Und sie wussten, was es bedeutet, einen Werwolf zu adoptieren, lange bevor sie sich dazu entschlossen. Vergiss nicht, dass Neil Auror ist und Angela in der Abteilung für magische Kreaturen arbeitet. Es gibt keine geeigneteren Leute als sie. Und diese Kindlichkeit nach dem Vollmond ... " Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir haben es dir schon mal gesagt - du bist wirklich irgendwie süß. Du machst überhaupt keine Probleme, solange du genügend Schokolade hast. Sie werden dich lieben, Remie Besonders Angela. Ich wette, sie wird dich verwöhnen. "

Remus schnaubte ungläubig. "'Remie?", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„furchtbar, nicht war? (*²) . Du wirst es lieben."

"Glaub mir, werde ich nicht. Aber du glaubst wirklich, all das andere Zeug ist wahr?" Remus sah Sirius mit einem verzweifelten, hoffnungsvollen Blick an.

"Ich würde dich doch nicht bei so etwas anlügen, Kumpel. Und hey, wenn alles schief geht und du es dort hasst, wette ich, das du, wenn du wolltest zu James ziehen könntes. Oder Pete. Nicht zu mir, denk ich. Du würdest meine Familie hassen. "

"Ich bin sicher, würde nicht."

"Glaub mir, jeder hasst meine Familie. Ich hasse meine Familie. Es ist unmöglich, sie nicht zu hassen -... Wie Jellybeans mit Ohrenschmalz geschmack."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. "Du hast ja recht", sagte er. "Selbst wenn du am Ende solche dummen Sachen sagst." Er berührte den herzförmigen Hand-Anhänger, der an seinen Hals hing und Sirius lächelte berührt.

"Wir könnten weglaufen und auf der Straße leben, wenn es zu schrecklich wird", schlug er vor. "Ich würde gerne kommen. Der einzige Grund, warum ich zu Hause bleiben, ist Reg. Wir müssten ihn mitnehnen."

"Wir sind erst dreizehn. Wir können uns noch nicht allein durchschlagen."

"Oh, komm schon. Es würde ein riesen Spaß werden!"

"Nein Sirius. Es würde ein komplettes Desaster werden."

"Oh bitte!" Sirius bettelte schmollend. "Ich weißt, das du willst!"

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und wirkte schnell einen _tempus_ -Zauber. "Komm schon, du Idiot, wir kommen zu spät zu Zaubertränke."

Sirius folgte Remus mit Genugtuung zurück zu der Schule, denn das die meiste der Angespannteheit hatte das Gesicht des anderen Jungen verlassen.

"Was zum Teufel machst du da?" forderte Remus zu wissen, und starrte ihn beim gehen an. Sirius verrenkte seine Arme in unnatürlich Positionen in dem Bemühen, sein eigene Schulter zu erreichen.

"Ich klopfe mir selbst auf die Schulter, natürlich."

"Natürlich", sagte Remus und verdrehte die Augen.

xxXxx

Die Wochen bis zum Ende des Schuhljahres versanken in einem Ansturm von Jahres-Ends-Tests, Berichten *³ und James und Sirius Entschlossenheit, mindestens acht gute Streiche vor den Ferien zu spielen. In diesen Wochen war es also nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Snape entrüstet mit einem lindgrünen Irokesenschnitt und der Aufschrift "Ich hasse Gryffindors" auf der Stirn prangend an einem entlang stürmen zu sehen, oder eine Gruppe von Hufflepuffs, die nichts anderes außer in den Krankenflügel watscheln konnten, weil ihre gesamten Körper mit Ausnahme ihrer Köpfe und Füße sich in riesige Pompons verwandelt hatten.

"Sie sehen doch ganz süß aus," verteidigten Sirius und James sich selbst, wenn Remus wissen wollte, was mit den unschuldigen Hufflepuffs passiert sei. "So hufflig und fluffig."

Schließlich jedoch fand die Rumtreiber sich in dem Zug in Richtung zu Hause über den Sommer wieder. Sirius versuchte optimistisch zu bleiben, aber der Gedanke an eine Rückkehr in den Grimmauldplatz lag ihm wie ein Stein im Magen. Das einzige was ihn freute, war das er Regulus

wieder sah. Er beteiligte sich kaum an dem von Peter und James aufgeregt gefürten Gespräch über die Vorzüge Snape noch ein letztes Mal zu verhexen, bevor sie auf dem Bahnhof ankamen, und starrte aus dem Fenster.

"Hey, Kumpel", sagte James und boxte ihm freundschaftlich in die Seite, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen. "Kommst du mit den Imbiss-Wagen suchen? Pete und ich sind am verhungern!"

"Nein, das ist okay", sagte Sirius lustlos. "Ich bin nicht wirklich hungrig."

Die anderen starrten ihn besorgt an. "Du bist nicht hungrig?" fragte Peter ungläubig.

"Nein, Ihr Jungs könnt auch ohne mich gehen."

"Bist du okay, Sirius?" , fragte James.

"Jap", sagte Sirius und lächelte seinen dunkelhaarigen Freund schwach an. "Nur – Du weißt schon - nach Hause kommen und so."

"Ah." James nickte mit plötzlichen Verständnis. "Nun, Pete und ich bringen etwas für dich und Moony mit. Falls ihr später noch Hunger kriegt." Die beiden schlüpfte aus dem Abteil.

"Du bist auch nicht hungrig?" fragend drehte Sirius sich zu Remus um, der ihn mit einem besorgten Blick beobachtete.

"Hamm. Nur -. Du weißt schon - nach Hause kommen und so", sagte Remus neckisch und zwinkerte Sirius zu. Sirius spürte, wie sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog.

"Dumkopf", sagte er liebevoll. "Es wird alles okay, Moony. Die Anders werden dich lieben."

"Es wird auch für dich gut", sagte Remus, der Sirius freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. "Ich werde dir schreiben, ich verspreche es." Er studierte Sirius Gesicht für einen langen Moment. "Ich habe dich vorher noch nie so gesehen, du weisst schon, Es ist komisch. Was geschah mit Sirius Black -.. der schelmische Gryffindor der Extraklasse?"

"Ich habe ihn weggesperrt", sagte Sirius. "Er bringt mich zu Hause nur in Schwierigkeiten."

"Ah, der innere Rumtreiber", sagte Remus nickend. "Du hast einen , deshalb hasst du auch die Tendenz dazu, in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen."

Die Tür schwang wieder auf und James und Peter kehrte zurück, mit den Armen voller Süßigkeiten.

"Genügent für alle", sagte Peter und ließ einen Berg von Schoko Fröschen und Kessel Kuchen in Sirius und Remus Schoß fallen.

"Es gibt nichts auf dieser Welt, das zu grausam ist, um mit Schokolade geheilt zu werden,"sagte James, warf sich sich neben Sirius und kaute auf einem Lakritz-Zauberstab herum.

Eine halbe Stunde und zwölf Schokofrösche später war Sirius geneigt, dem zuzustimmen. Vor allem, als er sah wie Remus Gesicht sich langsam aufhälte, als er aß, wärend James und Peter sie mit Geschichten von der Suche nach dem Imbisswagen verwöhnten. Plötzlich schiehn die Idee nach Hause zu gehen nicht mehr so bedrohlich. Er konnte seinen Freunden schreiben und seinen kleinen Bruder wiedersehen. Sein Herz sank nur ein kleines bisschen, als der Zug auf Gleis 9 ¾ einfuhr und er die bitter drein blickende Gestalt seiner Mutter entdeckte.

xxxXxxx

*** Wenn ihr wisst, was „ PepperUp" bedeutet, schreibt's mir bitte in die Komentare.**

***² Ich habe keinen Schimmer, was der Satz der hier fehlt bedeutet …**

***³ Help! Wenn euch ein besseres Wort einfällt, schreibt mir bitte.**


End file.
